Happy Father's Day Besnon
by JessieLover
Summary: After Rigby and Benson spend Father's day togther,Rigby becomes overly attached to his boss and it really starts to annoy Benson.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy father's day Besnon**

It was a sunny day on june the 16th, Father's day.

Rigby was sitting on the staris by the house with his head and ears held down.

Benson opened the door and soe him,"What are you doing here Rigby?I gave your and Mordecai a day of so you can spend sometime with your dads."

Rigby sighed.

Benson watched him for a few seconds then set near him,"You don't have a dad,do you?"

"I have a dad!He's just running a little late,he went to buy me a lollipop." Rigby explained.

"How long ago?"

"10 years."

Benson raised a brow,"10 years?"

"Yeah..he must have got stuck in some really bad traffic or maybe he petted a panda,but it wasn't really a panda it was an alien wanting to eat his brain so he had to run into the woods and live among the other animals. I haven't decided yet."

"Yeah. That happens alot." said Benson sarcastically. After a while of thinking he grinned,"Hey. Why don't you and me go do something together?"

Rigby looked up,"Spending time with my boss on Father's day?"

"Look. I know it sounds weird,but we may actually have a good time."

Rigby smiled,"I guess we could."

"So,what do you want to to?"

Rigby rubbed his chin,"There are a few things i always wanted to do.."

Rigby and Benson played baseball for a while,later went to the zoo,then to the amusement park.

They both had a great time,full of laughter and excitement.

When the day was over they went back to the park.

Benson smiled as he walked to the door,"I have to admit, i had a great time with you today,Rigby."

"Yeah,me too!"

They walked in and Benson turned to the raccon,"I still have to finish some work,you should go to bed."

"Do you need any help with your work?"

Benson shook his head,"No,no. Just go to bed." with that been said,he walked upstairs,Rigby followed him,"Goodnight Benson."

"Goodnight."

As Rigby opened the door to his bedroom,he soe Mordecai sleeping in his bed.

He layed on his trampoline and covered himself with a shirt. He closed his eyes,smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7 AM and Benson just came to work. He saw Rigby standing by the house with a huge grin on his face,"Benson!"

Benson looked surprised,"Your up already?" he walked up to where he was standing,"I'm impressed..." he looked down and noticed a sleeping bag on the floor,"Umm...for how long have you been here?"

"Since 2 AM. I wasn't sure at what time you were gonna show up."

"Okayy.." said Benson,unsure of what to think,"I'm have to go now..have work to do.." he started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Benson stopped and turned around.

He saw Rigbys hands in a cardboard box and watched as he pulled out two white matching T-shirts.

One had the words 'Like father.." and the other one had words "Like son." sewed into them,"Cool ha?"

He put the 'Like son.' one on and gave the other to Benson.

Benson was freaked out but he didn't want to upset the little guy so he put his on as well ,"Yes.." he smiled,"Thanks Rigby." he turned around and walked to the cart. Once he set down and looked to his side he saw Rigby standing there,"Do you need something?"

"I was wondering is we could maybe play catch later?"

"Maybe if you finish all your work for today. I left a list of your and Mordecais chores on the fridge." he drove off.

"Benson wait!"

Benson sighed,annoyed and stopped the cart,"Yes. Rigby?"

Rigby run to him,gave him a quick hug then run back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby and Mordecai were outside picking up the litter when Mordecai decided to say something,"I can't bealive you really bought those shirts. I also can't bealive you're actaully doing your job for once."

"Pfff,i do my job all the time." Rigby picked up the can and put it in his trash bag.

"Yeah right. You're only doing them now because you want to impresse daddy Benson." Mordecai chuckled.

Rigby frowned,"You're just jealous because he likes me more then he likes you."

"I have a dad. I don't need to stalk my boss around." The moment Mordecai said that,he regret it. He looked at Rigby who seemed rather upset,"I'm sorry dude,i didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever."

When they were done,Rigby runned to the house where Benson was washing the cart,"Hey Benson!We did all the jobs you told us to do."

"That's great Rigby."

Rigby walked closer to him,"Were gonna play catch now,right?"

"Sorry Rigby,i still have a lot of work to do."

"But you promised!"

"Stop whining! We'll play catch another time,if it means that much to you."

Rigby pouted.

Benson ignored him and continued his work.

"I hate you!" Rigby run into the house,crying.

Benson stopped and turned around,he saw Skips comming his way,"Hey Skips. Can i ask you something?"

"You want Rigby to stop acting like that but you don't want to upset him."

"Yes...yes i do."

"It's going to be a bit hard now,because he already is really attached to you. He sees you as a father fighre he never had."

Benson sighed,"Why can't i just yell at him to stop?"

"Because deep down,you're a caring person. You care about other peoples feeling."

"So,what should i do?"

"My advice it is,that you just go along with it and maybe he will eventually get over it."

"Hmm.." Benson thought for a moment then smiled,"You know,that actaully could work. Thanks Skips."

"No problem." Skips skipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Benson knocked on Rigbys bedroom,"Rigby it's me,i wanted to ask you if.." he sighed,"You wanted to play catch?"

"But you said you were bussy."

"Work can wait."

Rigby opened the door with a smile on his face,"Okay. Let's roll."

After 3 hours of playing Rigby suggested something else,"How about we go grab some ice cream?"

Benson smiled and shruged,"Sure, why not."

They started walking.

"I really like spending time with you Benson. "

"Yeah..and i like spending time with you ,Rigby."

They set outside a small restaurant.

"I'll have one chocolate ice cream." said Rigby to the waitress.

"I'll have a vanilla."

The weitress nodded while writing it down,then went back inside.

Benson turned to his worker,"So..are you seeing anyone?" after asking that,he wondered why he was suddenly so interested in Rigbys life.

"Not really." Rigby started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Well,is there someone you like?"

"No.." he lied.

"What about that short girl with the glasses?"

"**Stop talking!**"

Benson let out a short laugh,"Okay,i'll stop."

The girl brought them their ice cream.

Rigby took a bite and got some ice cream on his face. Benson wiped it off with his finger.

When realizing what he was doing,he quickly took his hand away.

Rigby smiled.

"I have to go." Said Benson and stood up. Rigby stood up as well,"Go where?You still haven't eaten your ice cream."

"I'm sorry." Benson started to walk away. Rigby went after him.

Benson turned around,red with anger,"Don't follow me!Just stay here!"

"But da-i man Benson,don't leave me here!" he fell down and clinged to Bensons legs.

"Ugh!What's the matter with you Rigby?I'm not your father and i never will be,i just asked you to spend the day together because i felt sorry for you!"

Everyone ouside the restaurant started at them.

Rigby didn't say anything,he just made a deep frown and let go. As he soe people watching him,he run away.

The older man sighed. Why did he ask Rigby all those questions? And why did he wipe the ice cream off of his face? Did he really want a kid that bad?Did he soe Rigby as that kid? He shook his head. Of course not,work was all that he had and he liked it that way. He didn't need anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't get it Skips,why did he have to get so attaced to me." he put his hand on his forehead while closing his eyes and letting out a sigh,"It's my fault. I shoulden't have spend that day with him."

"Aha." Skips said while fixing the cart,"To be honest i don't really think that's what's bothering you."

Benson put his hand down,"What do you mean?"

Skips stopped working and looked at Benson,"You're scared that you may actually start to like Rigby as a son. And you're scared of having a child because you are afraid that you are going to be just like your father."

Benson let out a short awkvard laugh,"I'm not scared or afraid of anything! I just don't like Rigby."

"Mhm."

They started at each other.

"What?I'm not."

Skips continued staring.

"Okay,okay.." Benson admited,"I guess you're right."

"So,what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know.." he looked down for a moment then looked back up at Skips,"What do you think i should do?"

"First you should apologize to Rigby then,well,i guess you're gonna have to decide for yourself."

Benson nodded and walked into the house,he found Mordecai eating cereal,"Where's Rigby?"

Mordecai shruged,"I think he's still in his bedroom." he looked up ,"Why?"

"I just need to have a little chat with him." Benson walked up the stairs and opened the door to Mordecais and Rigbys bedroom.

He saw Rigby laying in his trampoline,with his hand over his eyes. He closed the door and walked over to him,"Rigby,i want to talk."

"Get lost Benson!" he picked up a shirt and threw it at his boss.

"Ou,that really hurt." said Benson sarcastically.

Rigby glared at him.

"Listen,i just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry about what i said earlier today."

"But you meant it."

"No,i did not. I was just angry and.." he remembered what Skips told him,"..scared."

"You scared?Pfff."

"It's true Rigby,yes,i get scared too."

"But you're like an old ma.."

Benson narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ahhh...you're not the type that gets scared. What were you scared of anyway?"

"That i may actually like you."

Rigby made a face.

Benson sighed in annoyance ,"As my son."

"Oh,i see.." Rigby looked down,thinking.

"You said before you liked spending time with me and the truth is,i really do like spending time with you too so if you want...if you want,we can still hang out and do the things fathers and sons do. What do you say?"

Rigby was quiet as he thought for a moment then said with a smile,"I say..why not,pops."

Benson smiled,"Good. Now what do you say we go out and play some baseball,ha?"

Rigby stood up,"Deal!...by the way,do sons get raises?"

Benson made a poker face.

**Short and simple. That's the end of this story,BUT i may or may not make a sequel. But if i decide to make it,it will be nothing like this story. At the beging but then it will get dark and ugly. I was gonna continue it like that in this one but i don't want to ruin it for those who just like simple stories like this one.**


End file.
